


The muffin's first love /was/ the pomegranate.

by Vvulpes



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	The muffin's first love /was/ the pomegranate.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The way to a man's heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278381) by [flamyshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine). 



OK so since I barely had enough time to photograph it and run, I had to improvise with the writing. Boring hotel paper was all I had, so please forgive the quirky add-ons.  
This is the kind of fic you have to read alone guys, mostly cause you tend to end up making all sorts of strange sounds people tend to find unfit for public. Don't say I didn't tell you.

[](http://s1356.photobucket.com/user/VulpesCrucigera/media/20181216_173250_zpsze63feai.jpg.html)


End file.
